My Beloved Princess
by KyoryuPink0
Summary: As soon as they defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous has a chance to confess to Ahim. But Basco come. What is going to happen next?In the future, some thing amazing happens...
1. Chapter 1 Issues

** Chapter 1 Issues**

**In The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

It was almost mid-night in the Gokai Galleon. The 6 were partying because they defeated the Zangyack empire, but not everything was defeated, not Basco.

"Everyone, I'm really tired after todays' battle, so good night,"says Gai, waving his hand gesturely.

"Yeah, since we finished the Zangyack, we should deserve ourselves some rest, night"says Doc as he and Gai went in their cabins. After they went to sleep, Ahim,Joe, and Luka went to sleep. But not Marvelous. He was alone in the crows nest thinking what should they do now since Basco is still alive about to retrieve their dream. But the only thing he is worried about is... Ahim. What was he suppose to do? He had fallen in love with her ever since she has been on board.

"Ugh!" slamming his fist on the could feel the wind on him as the clouds twirled around him."What do I do?"But luckily, someone was watching behind him.

"Is there a problem,Marvelous-san?"she says.

"Ahim?Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well, I was about to ask you the same thing"says the former princess walking up to him."Is there something wrong?You've been up here since we defeated the Zangyack last week.

"Who told you?"

"Well, of course, Navi. She's been telling me that since you started coming up here lately."

"Well..."he was thinking about telling her,but it would be too silly, besides how could a princess be in love with a pirate. Are there any other princesses in love with with a pirate?But, you know what, lets just tell her the truth."I have a friend name Ahim and I like her. But I don't know if she likes me." as soon as his sentence ended, he soon blushed a head falls back the opposite way she is looking and stared at the wind, being embarrassesl of what he had done.

Ahim walked up and hugged him."Well, I wish I could be that friend and I think she would like you too."Marvelous was confused, but also happy. She accepted him. Yes! But really, she likes me? I am a total idiot."Navi has been telling me because you've been mumbling in your sleep"

"Really!Did she tell anyone else?I will murder her if..."

"No,silly. She would never do that."

Marvelous wrapped his muscular arms around her."I will always love you, nothing will stop me even with a hate potion on me."He swung her around into his arms, feeling the atmosphere around him and kissed her for the first time.

"Well, lets go sleep, we both deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2 We have a plan

** Chapter 2 We Have A Plan**

**In The Morning In The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

The next morning it was usual, there was no sign of Basco anywhere.

"Everyone, me and Ahim will be getting some groceries, see ya later!"Marvelous pulling Ahim by the wrist, dragging her out of the Gokai Galleon.

"Marvelous!We don't need ...them" Doc finishes

"There's something fishy about them,"Luka says scanning her ring.

"Who knows?" Joe replied doing push-ups.

"Hmmm... Hakasae, I'll be getting groceries, see ya later," as she dashes out of the Gokai Galleon.

"Luka! If you're getting groceries, you would need a list of the items."Doc shouts.

"Wow, Marvelous-san, what a great plan you've got there, but sooner or later Luka will find out".

"Don't worry, let's go to that curry place," as he points, dragging Ahim with him.

"Wait, Marvelous-san, we need money,"Marvelous got something out of his pocket.

" I have Gai's wallet, I wouldn't be forgetting this if we're eating curry for our date"

"Marvelous-san..."

"Where did the heck did they went?" says Luka. She the looked over at the restaurant and spotted Marvelous and Ahim sitting together near the window." No wonder I'm the lookout."She went inside the restaurant and sat next to Ahim."Hey! What's going on here!"

"Luka-san!" Ahim shouts.

"What?How can you guys be here, you guys should've invited everyone else or you both would be looking like you're on a date".The three were quiet until Luka says something."Heyyyyyyy!You guys are on a date!When did you guys started?What time,day,hour,month,year,minute, and second!"

"Luka-san, please be quiet." as she puts a finger over her mouth.

"Ahim, the Zangyack are gone!" Everyone started looking at Luka, for some reason the word"Zangyack" frightened them.

"You know what, I'm going back to the Galleon and tell everyone"

"Luka-san, please!Don't do this!I will give you my rings from Famille to you"

"Keep your rings,Ahim. I won't be telling. But why date this jerk?His bounties are higher than ours combined."as she glared at Marvelous, but he just stared outside.

"Don't worry Luka-san. I trust him, nothing is going to stop or break us."

"Alright, but you!I'm keeping my eye on you!If you ever make her cry, I will kill you!"as she punches her fist to fist and leaves.

"Whew, that was a close one" she sighs.

"Whatever, lets get outta here before Luka does crazy things in the Galleon".


	3. Chapter 3 The Incident

**Chapter 3 The Incident**

**The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

Back in the Gokai Galleon, everything was much peacful since Marvelous and Ahim were together, but not when they have dinner. Luka was glaring at Marvelous and Ahim back and forth to see if they make any sudden moves. But the next day, Marvelous' moterbite rang.

"Hello, Marvey-chan!"Basco says with glee.

"Basco!" Marvelous shouts, suddenly everyone in the room stared at him.

"Come today at 6:00,I have a suprise for you,Marvey-chan!"he hung up.

"Ugh!What terrible ideas does he have planned today?"asked Gai

"Well, a trap,an ambush, could be anything,"Joe replied.

* * *

**AT 6:00**

* * *

**"**What do you want,Basco!"yelled Marvelous.

"Well, of course, the greatest treasure in the universe and your head on a stick!"

"Well, that's not gonna happen, ready guys!"Everyone nodded and morphed.

* * *

**Sorry guys!I am not good with battles, but let's all know that they were on the ground,injured, and lets begin where we started!**

* * *

"Well,well Marvey-chan. You still couldn't defeat me, so for my surprise that I wanted to show you, lookie what I have."He showed the Sun Vulcan's grand power.

"Another grand power?"

"Yep! As for my reward, I'll take her,"he came to Ahim and pulled her hair up.

"No, Ahim!"everyone yelled.

"Bye,bye Marvey-chan,I guess I had 2 surprises, don't worry, I'll take good care of her."He took Ahim and teleported back into the Free Joker.

All they could hear was Ahim's echoe saying"Marvelous-san!"But soon, they all blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry, if this was a short chapter!Don't worry, If you hate this story, get outta here, we have freedom to write anything! Sorry, I was too excited, don't mind me if I have been mean with those hurtful words ! I will be camping in TNTT camp!**


	4. Chapter 4 Basco doesn't accept mercy

** Chapter 4 Basco Doesn't Accept Mercy**

**In The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

"Marvelous!Luka!Joe!Gai!Doc!Wake up!"yelled Navi.

When they awoke, they were in the Gokai Galleon on the floor.

"Oh!I'm glad you're alive!I thought you guys were dead!But bad news!Ahim's not here!"as Navi circled around the room.

"Yeah, no dip. She's captured by the stupid Basco,"Luka replied touching her bruise.

"Oh no!What to do!We need to locate her,"Navi went to the computer and started locating Ahim's moterbite, but there was no sign of searched for her for many hours.

"Oi bird,lets take a break, we can do it the next morning, don't worry, she's going to be fine"says Marvelous.

"Okay, but...DON'T CALL ME BIRD!"

* * *

**IN THE MORNING IN THE FREE JOKER**

* * *

Ahim blinked twice to think where she looked all blurry. She looked at her arms and they were in ropes and also her ankles.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake, princess. You're in the Free Joker," he came closer to her.

"What do you want Basco?"

"Well, to me, I just want you," they both looked into each other eyes. When Ahim looks into his eyes, all she could see was evil and pitch black surrounding his eyes. They looked like vomit combined.

"Well, that isn't going to happen. I already love Marvelous. He is better than you."

"Hmmm...You know, I will make you love me I don't care about him,"he came closer to her and grabbed her chin.

"Please,don't"

"Too bad, I don't accept mercy.I told you I will make you love me." he kissed her on the lips. Ahim struggled to break free, but it was no use. She saw an opening through his legs and kicked that spot."Ouch!"he backed away, calming the injured at Ahim and hopefully escapes because she had seen what had happened to her captain.

Ahim saw a knife on the table and cutted the ropes and ran through the ship. But she doesn't know where the exit was ,she then bumped into Basco. How did he recovered quickly?

"Trying to run away from me?"he punched her in the could feel the pain coming towards her. Everything all swirls around her. Only that evil smirk of his showed up. She suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

**Back At The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

"Ahh! Minna-san!I found her!"yelled Doc, who was the only one searching all night.

"Where is she?"yelled Marvelous.

"She's in the forest"

"Let's go!"everyone nodded and left.

The finally found her tied on a tree, dripping blood down her face.

"Ahim!"everyone yelled.

"I knew you would come"Basco says.

What did you do to her!"Marvelous yelled

"Nothing, except trying to feed her"

"What?You just let her starve there!"Doc says.

"Doc!He doesn't care about her!"Luka elbowed him in the stomach.

"Actually,I do care for her.I tried to feed her, but she knew I poisoned it, smart girl you've got there".

"So... she just starved there!What cruel man you are!"Gai cried out

"Of course, and you guys came into my trap"

"Trap?"everyone asked. Basco snapped his fingers and ropes came out of no where tangled them up.

"Now, all I need to do is tell the Zangyack bosses at their homeplanet to take you people off my hands,"he dialed the number, but suddenly a shot of a gun made him drop his cellular."What the?!"It was Ahim."How in the world did you get off that tree?!

"My comrades were the distraction so I could get off. But they didn't knew about it."

"You little..."

"Save it Basco. You're going to pay what you did to me and my friends," she cutted the ropes around them, but Basco just stood there watching them laughing maniacally.

"You're so dumb. You don't know who you are facing."

"Yes, I do. You're the one that betrays, backstabs people, and break other people's now, we're gonna end it."

"Whatever," his eyes glowed red and morphed.

"Ready, minna-san!Let's make this extremely showy!"Ahim morphed saying their phrases:

"Gokai Red"

"Gokai Blue"

"Gokai Yellow"

"Gokai Green"

"Gokai Pink"

"Gokai...Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!"

* * *

**Sorry, I can't still write good battles. So everyone, picture the scene that they defeated Basco.**

* * *

"Yes!We defeated Basco!We can live our normal lives again!"yelled Gai.

* * *

**So what did you think?Love it or Like it?Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 In the Future

** Chapter 5 In The Future...**

**3 years later...**

* * *

After they defeated everything else and got the greatest treasure, they lived in the Gokai Galleon still, since they fullfilled their dreams. Marvelous and Ahim got married and had a baby girl named Maxi,Luka and Doc got married and had twins. 1 boy name, Toshi and 1 girl name, Hoshi. Joe became a sensei of swords in Earth teaching young children, and Gai became a famous author of writing Super Sentai Fanfiction.(like us! :3)

* * *

**Years Later...**

* * *

"Ahh!Mama!Toshi won't give me your moterbite back!"Hoshi shouts.

"No! She's trying to steal it since she wants to be like you!"Toshi argues back.

"Nuh ah! Well,it's true that I wanna be like her, but I don't want to steal her life, you baka!"The arguement goes on and on forever. Luka was resting on Doc shoulder while Doc rested on her head,and Navi in the middle,being stressed out from them. Joe came back from his teachings and began doing push-ups, ignoring the argument, while Gai was revising his Fanfiction of Goseigers. As for Marvelous, he slept on his chair, as usual, and Ahim sipped on some tea.

Maxi came in the main room, staring at everyone. The noise alarmed her to go into the main room to check on what they were doing." Wow, this is one crazy family that I have,"says the 5 year old. She rushed back into her room, which is Ahim's room that she gave up on,for the children to sleep in, while Luka gave up her room for baby supplies. They slept in their husband's rooms since sacrificing their rooms and moving everything.

As soon she came in, her tummy started to growl."Hmm.. since Uncle Hakasae and everyone else is busy sleeping and doing other business, I guess I'll cook dinner for everyone."She ran out of the room and into the kitchen, fast as lightning. No one noticed her since they were sooo busy."Hmmm... what does everyone like to eat?"she thought and thought and then, an idea came into her head."Ooh!Everyone likes pizza, right!"she smiled in glee.

* * *

**Sorry everyone! I know this is a short chapter, but I will add 2 more chapters. I was at Orlando, Florida having fun. I hope you guys that are reading had fun on their vacations!If you wanna know where,what I did, and what can happen or if you are going there, read here:**

**-Went to Universal Studios, Islands of Adventure.**

**-Went to Harry Potter and Hogsmeade.**

**-Road the Hippogriff rollercoaster, Dragon challenge(both of them, since one was red and one was blue), and went to the Forbidden Journey(If you go to the Forbidden Journey, there would be rides waiting for you when you go into the Journey, hopefully there will be short lines for you)**

**-Went to the Incredible Hulk rollercoaster (big and long lines)**

**-Went to Jurrassic Park, River Adventure(I was scared when we all fall down.)**

**-Went to The Amazing Spider Man(you get splashed, rocks thrown at you, get vibrated, and heat)**

**-Rip and Saw Falls of Cat In The Hat(Very Long Line, you can get wet!)**

**-And others that I forgot.**

**ENJOY!PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS FANFICTION CHAPTERS.**


	6. Chapter 6 This Is Pizza?

**Chapter 6 This Is Pizza?**

**In The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

Maxi looked around the kitchen."Wait...how do I make pizza?"All she remembered on the computer that Uncle Hakasae showed was a commercial of Pizza Hut."Well, there is this puffy thing on the bottom...hmmm I guess it's bread."She got into the fridge and pulled out the bread."Hmmm... what was that red sauce thing anyways?Oh... yeah,that looked like ketchup!"she got a stool and opened the top left closet and grabbed the ketchup bottle."Okay, then the cheese," she got the cheese from the fridge."And finally, pepperoni!" she got in the fridge, but there wasn't any pepperoni."Aw... there's no pepperoni"she looked in the fridge again and saw a sausage box."Hmm.. that looks like pepperoni!"she got the sausage box and closed the fridge. She started to flatten the bread by stomping it on the floor. She then squeezed the ketchup bottle on the bread. She got the cheese and got a knife to cut into slices. But, she accidently cutted her hand. She dropped the knife on the floor."Ow!"

Everyone in the main room ran into the kitchen."What happened?" asks Doc scanning over her bloody hand.

"Well, since everyone was busy or sleeping,I guess, I wanted to make dinner for everyone. I was really hungry, so I thought of making pizza."Ahim then ran to get the first-aid-kit.

Marvelous looked at the master piece she had made."So... this is pizza?"

"Daddy! I tried my best like you did when you told me a story of how you defeated the Zangyack."

"I'm here!"Ahim said, handing the first-aid-kit to Doc.

"Perfect. Okay, hold still Maxi."Doc putted medicine and bandaged on her hand. He could hear Maxi's grunts and crys."Okay! It's all better!"

"But what about the pizza?"the twins said.

"Uh.. let me add a little magic into it. Um.. Maxi, would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, everyone, wait at the dinner table," everyone went out of the kitchen except Maxi.

"Um.. Uncle Hakasae, can I help too?"

"Is your hand going to be okay?"

"Of, course!"

When the pizza was finished, Doc brung it out onto the center of the table.

"Wow!It even looks better than Maxi's pizza!"said Toshi.

"Um, excuse me! I tried my best!"

Everyone started digging in the food. It was delicious as always when Doc makes it. When the children were done eating, the mothers took them to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Who I met

**Chapter 7 Who I Met**

**Night**

* * *

"Hey Aunt Luka and mommy, could you tell us a story?"asks Maxi.

"Yeah mama!Tell us a story!"the twins says.

"Okay, I will start Ahim. There was once a guy named Don. He has blonde hair and was very shy and clumsy,"says Luka.

"Hey! That's daddy!"said Toshi.

"He was working in the shack with many technologies. A girl in a yellow dress with beautiful brown eyes named, Luka went inside the shack,"Ahim continues.

"Hey!That's you, mommy!"Hoshi claimed.

"Shhh! we need to listen,"Maxi whispered.

"Then Luka-san said' Oh! Could you help me find my home? Hakasae was blushing with didn't know what to say"

"Don looked at her face. It was soooo adorable. Then he looked at the wanted posters. He saw the same faces on the posters and started freaking out. He tripped down and his underwear was soo embarrassing. Luka wanted to calm him down, but he pulled his pants up and ran away,"Luka continues."Luka ran straight back to the Gokai Galleon and changed into her regular clothes. After that, the computer started acting up and went crazy. Marvelous, Joe, and Luka heard a noise through the window. It was was Don climbing, Marvelous pulled out his gun and pointed at the pleaded not to shoot cuz he was going to fix the computer that was broken. Luka then realized that it was the guy that tripped and his underwear appeared. She then said' Hey, aren't you that guy that ran away from me?' Don said'I suppose so. Soo what's broken?'."Luka said.

"But after that, Luka pulled him in. He was surprised that the messes and junk food they ate. He cleaned all the mess up and turned the junk food into healthy food which was filled with chicken, vegetables, and ect. They were impressed of the then, he realized that he was suppose to fix the computer. With one click of a button,the computer was fine. He turned around and there was chicken in his mouth. Marvelous liked his chicken and he wanted him to join his crew. He was now called Doc because he is like a doctor. Hakasae says he doesn't know how to fight, but Marvelous says,'Do what you can.'And so he did. There was always a fight with the Zangyack, he was always a coward with them, but Luka liked him that way and always will. The End,"Ahim finishes.

"Soo, what you're saying, daddy's a coward?"Toshi asks.

"That's so funny! Is this true!"Hoshi asks, gagging with laughter.

"Yes, it's true, now go to sleep,"Luka says.

"Wow, Uncle Hakase has some cool memories,I wonder if daddy has some cool memories too,"Maxi thought.

They went to sleep except for Maxi, thinking in her mind of that story that Aunt Luka-san and her mom got up and peeked out of her was dark in the main room. She tip-i-toed to the crows nest and stood there. She felt the wind past and she thought to herself,"Is making pizza a cool memory?Everyone complimented me on how I did after dinner,but daddy... he just said if this is pizza?"Everything was quiet.

"Is there something wrong?"the voice said.

"Excuse me, who are you. How are you in here?"she looked closer at the man wearing green and red with a pirate hat.

"The name's Basco ta Jolokia. You must be Maxi"

She remembered that her parents mentioning this name. It must be her uncle."Are you my uncle?"

"What do you think I am?"

"Well..."

"Nice to see you,then, meet me here every night, promise?"

"Well, okay,"as she continued speaking, he was already gone."Maybe he is a ghost?"she continued to stare at the stars and feel the wind past her.

* * *

** 1 Hour Later...**

* * *

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed, Maxi?another voice said.

She turned around and knew who it was,"Well, daddy..."

"What's going on your mind?"

She thought of when Uncle Basco came but then she cleared it away."Um.. it's nothing ,daddy."

"Well, I want to tell you something about that pizza."

"And..."

"Well, it was really good and I was proud of you."

"Sooo, you taste it."

"Yeah, I told your Uncle Doc to give me a sample after was delicious."

She looked at her daddy and was soo happy."Thank you, daddy!"her face was filled with tears of joy, she had the grin of her father and everything was now normal with her father. She hugged him. Everything was all normal except Maxi meeting Basco.


	8. Chapter 8 Where Is She?

**Chapter 8 Where Is She?**

**1 Year Later In The Crows Nest...**

* * *

"Uncle Basco-san,where do you live?I haven't seen you since I was born."

"Well, I lived in my ship,the Free Joker."

"Really!Can I come visit?I think my parents won't mind since they are your friends, I guess"

"Alright. Hold my hand tightly,now, we are going to jump in there,"Maxi held Basco's sweaty hands, jumped off, and landed there. Maxi has always dreamed of being with the wind. She likes to do alot of things that involves wind,like bungee jumping or extremely things like flying. That's why her favorite Super Sentai is Jetman. She is a really lucky person to live on the Gokai Galleon.

She scanned through the room, amazed of what she had seen as if it was candy land."Wow... does my parents know about this ship?"

Basco remembered how he captured Marvelous' crew and locked them in his cells."Um.. yes, yes, everyone in your Gokai Galleon, except you and the twins.."

"You know Hoshi and Toshi!"

"Yeah..."Basco lied. Maxi started to yawn really loud."Oh, do you want to sleep here tonight instead over at the Gokai Galleon?It would be hard for you to go to the Gokai Galleon because I am worried if you will fall in the sky or if you wake anyone up,"Basco lied again.

"That is true, Uncle Basco-san."They both slept next to each other. Maxi cuddling in his arms and Basco resting on her head.

* * *

** In The Gokai Galleon**

**In The Morning**

* * *

Everyone woken up except the children. Ahim came into the children's room to get them ready for brushing teeth. When she came in there, she screamed. Everyone came in and even the twins woke up, rubbing their eyes.

"What's wrong Ahim-san?"Gai asks.

"M..Maxi, she's gone!"she pointed towards the vacant bed.

"Hakase and Luka,search down the engine room. Joe and Gai, search in the crows nest. Small twin frys, look in our cabins. Navi, try locating her!Ahim, you search in the kitchen and living room with me!"Marvelous commanded and everyone nodded and went searching.

After hours of searching, they didn't find anything. Hakase left to do breakfast, since Marvelous was so hungry and it past 10 o'clock. Ahim left to help him bring the dishes to the table.

Finally, Gai spotted something with the binoculars."Joe-san... isn't that Basco's ship?"

"That can't be his ship, besides, he's dead. We killed him years ago,"Gai ignored the spot that he found. They switch sides and searched. Joe used the telescope and can't believe his eyes,"Gai, you're right. That is his ship!"

"But I thought you said he was dead, long gone."

"Forget about that and call Marvelous' quickly!"He dialed Marvelous' number and called."Hello, Marvelous-san, hello?"

"Hello?"

"Marvelous-san!We found Basco's ship!It turns out he is alive or just a ghost of him."

"What the!He is suppose to be dead, we saw the explosion,"Luka came out of the engine room surprised,Hakase and Ahim came out and gasped, and the twins were confused.

"I don't know, Marvelous-san. We need to come closer to check if Maxi is there captive"he hung up and everyone was silent.

"Marvelous-san, what are we going to do,now?"Ahim asks.

"Everyone!Hang on tight!"he morphed into the Gokaiger suit and went to the steering wheel.

* * *

**I might have made slight changes through this story. But don't worry, it still continuing. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Sorry,didn't have enough room

** Hey guys, Thank you all for reviewing!I know you guys are enjoying this story, but I need to tell you something. From now on, I will update each chapter on Friday, I don't know why but I am pretty busy. But this story might end on the month of August. I really haven't planned any of this yet, so let's just wait till the future comes. If you want this story to continue and not stop at August, just tell me 1 reason why, thank you everyone if you are listening, I am sorry if I did stop.**

* * *

** Chapter 9 Don't you want to be like your parents?**

**Back In The Free Joker**

* * *

In the dinner table, Maxi was eating blueberry pancakes made by Basco."Wow,Uncle Basco-san!These pancakes are good!You should be like a chef or something!"

"Well, I am a good cook,"They both continue to eat."Hey...um,Maxi. Do you ever want to be like your parents?Like a pirate,super sentai, I guess,"taking sips of water.

"Well... when you put it that way...,"she remembered the time how the twins were fighting over Aunt Luka-san's mobirate and Toshi saying about stealing Aunt Luka-san's life, but after Toshi said that,Hoshi said she wanted to be like her mom. She came out of her thoughts and said,"Of course, I want to be like my parents, but I have an another dream."

"What's your other dream?"

"Nah... it's too silly."

"Come on, Maxi. If you won't tell, nothing is going to come true,"reaching his hands to Maxi's shoulder.

"Well...I WANT TO BE GOKAIGER THAT CAN FLY!" There was a moment of silence between there." Demo, they already have Jetman..."

'Hmmm... I guess it's your lucky day," he pulled out a key and a mobirate.

"Wow!Is this an another Gokaiger key?"

"Yep... this one can fly than the other one's in your ship. This is called,"Gokai White".You wanna test it?"

She looked at the key with its' designed wings."Yes, I will try it."Maxi stood up and said,"Gokai Change!"and the key went into the mobirate.

"Gokai White!"it said.

"Wow!I am actually Gokai White!"Suddenly gold glitter formed around her."Huh?"She began to un-morph and went to sleep on the floor.

"I can't believe she fell through that illusion. Now, that's how you catch Marvelous' daughter as bait,"Basco started smirking and with a great evil laugh.

* * *

Marvelous pulled next to the Free Joker. Everyone was already morphed into their Gokaiger form. Ahim stayed back to protect the twins and plus,she would be crying if she saw Maxi.

"Minna,are you ready?"Marvelous said and everyone went through the entrance of the Free Joker."Luka and Hakase, search the right of the ship. Joe, check his cells. Gai check the deck. I'll be searching through the rooms. If you guys found anything suspicious, call me. Got it!"everyone nodded and went searching.

* * *

**Back At The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

"Are they going to be okay,Aunt Ahim-san?"Toshi asks.

Ahim knelt down so she could face both of them."Of course,Toshi. Don't worry."

"I miss Maxi. We promised to play in the crows nest, today. Her dreams are being with the wind, so my dream is being with the wind too!"Hoshi cried.

"Dreams, huh?"Ahim thought."It'll be okay, Hoshi"she patted her head."She will come back, I promise."

"Wow,princess, that promise just came true,"the voice said. They all looked up and only Ahim gasped.

* * *

** Ooohhhhh! Cliff hanger!**


	10. Chapter 10 Reasons Why I Survived

**Hi everyone, I am decided that this story will end on August 2, 2013. I will be finishing my other story and I am fixing to do more. Enjoy this story, please review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 10 Reasons Why I Survived**

* * *

"Basco?Aren't you dead?"Ahim said,protecting the twins and Navi that are behind her.

"Well, if everyone is stupid. At first, you all tried to kill me, but I pretended that it happened. When you guys did a Final Wave, I left an explosion to think that I had died and I went running into the woods, finding the Free Joker.I have been waiting all these pathetic years to get what I wanted, but you guys decided to waste the greatest treasure in the universe, I will get my hands on the second greatest treasure, but first I will get revenge,but the surprise that I want to show you."He pulled out a body onto the floor.

"Maxi!"everyone yelled. She was stained with blood and gold glitter on her. Ahim was confused at the glitter,but ignored that. Ahim tries to reach for her, but Basco's sword lay upon her first. The twins were crying behind her. Navi was panicking. Ahim didn't know what to do. She couldn't defeat him by herself. Could she?

* * *

**Back At The Free Joker**

* * *

Everyone met up at the entrance of where they entered."Found anything?"Marvelous asks. Everyone shook their heads.

"If he's not here then..."says Luka.

"He must be at the Gokai Galleon!"Doc shouted.

"No, it can't be!"Marvelous thought in his mind.

In Gai's direction, a glitter shined brightly."Hmm..." He sat down and grabbed it. He looked at the numbers."1... minute. 1 minute?...Ahhhh! A glittered bomb, why is it glittered?"

"Save the details later, it must be Basco's trap, let's head back!"

* * *

**In The Gokai Galleon**

* * *

The twins were tied up with ropes in a corner, weeping in misery. Navi was tied up on the ground, rolling around to get out, but he kept on going in circles. Ahim was tied up on the floor, being kicked and beaten up by Basco.

"If you are here, who is controlling over there?"Ahim asks weakly.

"Ahh..."he says stretching his arms out."Like I said, to obtain something, you must give something up,so, I gave up my ship. Why? Hah! By exploding bombs , so that'll mean they will explode about in... 30 seconds, perhaps?"with his smirk and evil laughter.

"Minna..."she whispered. She flashbacked how she got in the crew, Luka and her sleeping on the couch, Joe baking a cake while she took the icing off Joe's nose, Hakase-san and Gai fighting, but Ahim stopped them. And then, the moment when she was happy, she and Marvelous gotten in love. A tear went down her face.

Suddenly, they heard a crash."Huh? What the heck is that?"Basco said. There was another crash and ...boom. They appeared in front of Basco. An explosion occur and shook everything and now it was calm."Tch. I blew my ship for no reason. I guess , I 'll fight my way out then."

Luka helped the twins and Navi out and Gai got Maxi up."Why are you here, Basco!"Marvelous yells, he looked at the weak Ahim. Her hair half untangled from her ponytail, her dress dirty and covered with blood.

"What I want is revenge. You wasted that greatest treasure in the universe, but I will lay my hands on the second greatest treasure, but for now, let's just settle this fight then, shall we. We know what we both want right, Marvey-chan? You want your beloved princess, I want your beloved princess. You want your Gokai Galleon, I want your Gokai Galleon, since I destroyed mine."

"You won't get either, what you will get is death for betraying."Marvelous said.

Basco smirk."Then try to get me."his eyes glowed red and became his other form. He carried Ahim and crashed through the wall and landed down on the ground. Maxi opened her eyes and was shocked. He wasn't her uncle, he was the enemy of her parents and they were about to die from a betrayer, so what could she do now?


	11. Chapter 11 Intense

**Sorry if this story is short, but the good thing is that the final, last chapter that I want to release on August 2 is really emotionally to me. Please review and wait for the final chapter!**

**Chapter 11 Intense**

**I am gonna try doing battles even though I suck at it. I am sorry if it did suck, if it did suck, skip the part then.**

* * *

The battle was always tied, everyone weak, stumbling, and intense. Marvelous turned into his Gokaiger form and jumped out of the wall that Basco had everyone behind him took the Galleon down so the kids wouldn't have jumped since they were sore and covered in bruises and blood.

Marvelous took a Dairanger key and into the mobirate."Daiiiiii ranger!"the mobirate said. He took the swords and said,"Red Dragon Fist!"punching Basco. He took another key and into the mobirate."Hurricaneger!" the mobirate shouts."Hayate maru," he said, slashing Basco fast n fury."Gokai Change!", he turned into a Goranger .

"Ahh, Marvey-chan, did you know he was a Super Sentai hero?"

"So, what if he is? I don't care, Basco."

"Fine then, those were good time back then, Marvey-chan, but times are over,"he ran quickly to Marvelous slashing Marvelous apart. Explosion came out of Basco's cried out Marvelous' name."Finally, I defeated you."Everyone was shocked in horror.

Something came out of the explosion, it was..."Are you sure you killed me,Gokaigers don't die easily", he was still in his Goranger form. Gai was crying with tears of joy and everyone was cheering. He used his weapons and he said,"Red Bute!"He turned back in his Gokaiger form using the final touch he used Final Wave. Finally, Basco is gone. He un-morphed and fell.

Everyone cried is name, hovering him, but it was all good. Joe lifted him up while Ahim held his hand. The kids were cheering and skipping in victory.

"I will be make alot of food today for dinner,"Doc said.

"Yeah, I will help too!"Gai and Luka said.

"Oh, no Luka, you can go back to your usual self. Me and Gai are fine."

"What do you mean,Doc!You don't think I am a professional?!"But as always, she gets to do dinner, but unfortunately she accidentally got the wrong ingredients to make chicken even though Doc taught her how to do it, but she forgot how to do it, so now officially, never let Luka do the work. Giggles and laughter filled the air.


	12. Chapter 12 My Beloved Princess

**Well guys, guess this is the last chapter. I hope you guys had fun enjoying my story. Don't worry everyone, I will be making more stories, hopefully. Everyone, now school will begginning, so I will have alot of you everyone for encouraging and reviewing!**

**Chapter 12 My Beloved Princess**

* * *

Everyone has cured their wounds and bruises from Basco. Everything was now normal. Joe was teaching Earth kids how it is like to fight with 2 swords. Unfortunately, he was about to quit someday, and just live in the Gokai Galleon, waiting for Marvelous' cue to search for the second greatest treasure. The twins had followed him so they could learn how to defend themselves when they go on other planets. Luka dragged Doc to a jewerly store to buy her new rings since all of the other ones are now dirty and stained by the fight. Gai finished all of his SuperSentai Fanfiction and was about to publish his Gokaiger one. Obviously, it was about him saving everyone else from the Zangyack. Ahim was alone, preparing herself some tea in the kitchen. Marvelous was asleep in his chair until Navi accidentally fell upon him.

He glared at the bird with one eye open, ready to kill him,"Ugh!Tori, you know who wakes me up at a time like this!?"Marvelous shouted.

"Ahh!Gomen, gomen!"Navi shivering in fear.

" Better yet, instead of killing you, we will have fried chicken tonight!" getting up from his chair.

"Ahhh!Not fried Navi!"he flew into the hallways and into Marvelous' room, perching on top of Marvelous' shelf. Marvelous ran into the room and bumped into the shelf. Papers were flying in the air."Ah! It's an earthquake!"he flew out of the room and went to find Ahim.

One crumbled piece of paper flew onto his lap."Huh? What is this?"he read it through and ran straight out of the room calling Ahim's name.. Unfortunately, he bumped into Ahim. Navi was behind her,using her as a shield, hoping she would calm him. He started steading her from the bump and began staring at Navi, but he quickly flew away, hiding in the kitchen.

"What is wrong, Marvelous-san?" looking at him in confusion.

"Ahim, I have been working on these when I first fell in love with you and when you were depressed about your home planet and I want to read this to you. Although I am not that kind of guy, but I've learned my ways to do it."

"Arrigato Marvelous-san,you may begin."

"It is called,My Beloved Princess.I, your captain,stand outside your door of heart and knock.I see you locked up in your private place of pain, but I won't force my way in. I will continue to wait patiently outside, even though I am impatient. Cuz you are my beloved princess.I long to hold you in my arms, wipe away your tears, and tenderly encourage you with my love. I will continue to knock.I won't stop calling to you from outside your door of pain. You do not have to answer,but I won't give up, because I love you. That's why I am a Kaizoku and I won't let any of my comrades be depress and die alone. It's not to late, my beloved princess. I will make your depression into a smile,"he ended his poem and could see tears of joy falling out from his beloved princess' eyes.

"That was a lovely poem Marvelous-san,I love you,"she hugged him with care and he hugged her back.

"I love you too and always,"and they ended with a kiss.

The End.

* * *

**How did you like it?Was it emotional?Hehe, I really like this chapter and it was my favorite. Stay tune to my other stories of Super Sentai. Thank you GoseiGokaiPink, GEMITHA0208, anna girl, jnguyenlynn,litzy. rodriguez, and kandy61767, for encouraging me. Thank you!(Sorry litzy rodriguez, it wouldn't let me put your full name.)**


End file.
